coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 2910 (15th February 1989)
Plot Sandra Stubbs refuses to let Jason out of her sight. Gail wants Nicky to have a father but doesn't want Brian. She wishes she'd never married him again. The stone-cladders start work on No.9. Sandra accuses Ken of reporting Jason to the police and rows with him in the Rovers. Brian tells Don that Gail wants a divorce. He refuses to give Nicky up. Gail tells Brian she knew when they married again that it would never work. Brian tells her to get out if she wants to go; he's not letting her take Nicky away from him - she's a rotten mother and a hard, selfish bitch. Sandra apologises to Ken for rowing with him. The authorities say Jason can't be left on his own. Brian leaves a disco with a girl. She is bothered by youths, he tries to help her and is stabbed. They run off before Brian dies on the ground. Cast Regular cast *Percy Sugden - Bill Waddington *Vera Duckworth - Elizabeth Dawn *Don Brennan - Geoff Hinsliff *Brian Tilsley - Christopher Quinten *Gail Tilsley - Helen Worth *Sarah Louise Tilsley - Lynsay King *Nicky Tilsley - Warren Jackson *Ken Barlow - William Roache *Tracy Barlow - Dawn Acton *Deirdre Barlow - Anne Kirkbride *Curly Watts - Kevin Kennedy *Shirley Armitage - Lisa Lewis *Emily Bishop - Eileen Derbyshire *Jack Duckworth - William Tarmey *Sandra Stubbs - Sally Watts *Mike Baldwin - Johnny Briggs Guest cast *Jason Stubbs - Paul Simpson *Pauline Lofthouse - Judy Hawkins *Donna Cox - Jenny Sixsmith *Workman - Sidney Livingstone *Taxi Driver - Joel David *Disco Youth - Ian Aspinall *Disco Girl - Helen Swift Places *Coronation Street *Rovers Return Inn - Public *1 Coronation Street - Back room, kitchen and hallway *Flat 3, 44 Rosamund Street - Living room *Tilsley's Garage *33 Hammond Road - Living room and kitchen *Mahoney's Bar - Exterior Notes *Final appearance of Christopher Quinten as Brian Tilsley. *Last appearance of Tracy Barlow until 12th June 1989. *Ivy Brennan (Lynne Perrie) and Sally Webster (Sally Whittaker) are both credited but don't appear. *The omnibus edition of this episode, transmitted at either 2.00pm or 5.35pm depending on the ITV region on Sunday 19th February, had the scene of Brian's murder edited down in view of the fact that it was being shown on a weekend afternoon. *''TV Times'' synopsis: Devastated by Gail’s demand for a divorce, Brian fights to keep the family together. *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 24,390,000 viewers (1st place - combined figure including repeat). *This episode was included in the Network DVD collection Coronation Street: The Best of 1980-1989, released on 31st October 2005. Notable dialogue Gail Tilsley: "It was nothing to do with him. It was to do with me... marrying too young, growing up afterwards. Realising there was never enough between us to spend the rest of our lives together". Brian Tilsley: "It's too good for me, right? Eh? Too smart for me, too ambitious. All that rubbish about you wanting to start your own business." Gail Tilsley: "Why was it rubbish? What was wrong with me having my own identity? You couldn't cope with that could you? You're like summat out of the dark ages. A woman should know her place, she's all right in the bedroom, in the kitchen and that's it." --- Gail Tilsley: "All I wanted was a home, husband and kids. I knew what I didn't want... I didn't want to end up like me mam, dragging up a family on her own. And now look at me." Category:1989 episodes Category:Episodes released on DVD